It Started With A Slushie
by WemmaJaymaLover
Summary: The 17-years old Will Schuester is the popular guy at WMHS. Will's friends always tease the unpopular Emma. What will happen if one day a prank goes wrong and Will wants to help Emma? One-Shot


**So this is my first Wemma ff. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Have fun at reading. :)**

* * *

**It Started With A Slushie**

It's Friday February 13. The alarm clock rang. William Schuester, called Will, awoke. The seventeen years old teenager rose from the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for school. He jumped out of his pajamas and got into the shower. After he finished, he got out of the shower and got dressed. He jumped in a new pair of boxers and pulled on his socks. Then, he went to his closet and took a pair of jeans and a green Billabong shirt. He dressed into the clothes and went into the kitchen.

His mother, Jennifer Schuester, already made breakfast. "Good morning Will, did you sleep well?" she asked, when her son came into the kitchen.

He sat down at the table and took some bread. "Good morning Mom. Yeah, but it could have been a bit longer." he smiled at her and ate breakfast, as his mother smiled back at him.

After he finished, he went back into his room and pulled on his black Supra sneakers with the green stripes and his William McKinley High School Letterman jacket. Then, he grabbed his skateboard and his backpack and went out of the house.

* * *

Will arrived at school twenty minutes later. He went into the large building and walked straight to his locker. He put his skateboard and some books into the crammed locker.

His best friend Mark Stewards and his girlfriend Terri Del Monico saw him and went to his locker.

"Hey dude." The boy said while giving Will a high-five.

"Good morning honey." Terri said before she kissed him on his lips.

"Hey." he greeted them.

"What the hell did you do on weekend? I called you around a million times, but you never answered me. You didn't go out with some girls, did you?" Terri asked being her nosey self.

"What?! No!" he answered wondering why his girlfriend would ask such a question.

Emma stood at her locker, her red gingery soft shoulder length hair feel perfectly. She apeared in Mark's eyes and he got an idea.

"Hey, want to see something funny?" he asked.

Will was sure, that he wanted to do something mean to Emma. He always does. But, Will didn't understand why he did it. He knew, that Emma is a nice girl and she didn't deserve to be treated like that, "no" he said trying to stop Mark.

"Sure." Terri said she loved seeing Emma get hurt or embarrassed.

Mark smiled. He grabbed a slushie and went to Emma. "Good morning Crazy. There's a surprise for you!" he said and poured it over her.

Everyone in the hallway began to laugh.

"Deal with it Freak!" Mark said and went back to his friends. He gave Terri a high-five

Will looked at Emma, who stood shocked in front of her locker. Emma was going to start crying from the embarrassment, she ran down the hallway not caring about the germs leaving her locker open.

Will was now upset with Mark and kinda Terri to because she intended it to. Will began to run after Emma caring for her after what "his friend" just did to her.

"Will, what are you-" Terri wanted to say, but he was already gone.

The boy followed her until they arrived at the girls' bathroom. He looked left and right to make sure, that nobody see him. He wasn't allowed to be there and could get in trouble. Nobody was seen so he opened the door and went into the room.

She was standing there in front of the sink trying to get the slushy off, her face was in the water. "E-Emma?" Will asked.

She turned around and noticed him. "Will, you are not allowed to be here."

He nodded. "I know, but I need to know if you are okay and if you need help, because what they did to you was so not right and it needs to be fixed." Will explained.

"Will, you don't have to do that. I don't want you to get in trouble with your friends." she said, while she tried to get clean up the remains of the slushy just on her face, not caring about her hair or cloths yet.

"Please Emma, let me help you." He walked to her and cleaned her face with his thumb. He took a bit of the slushie remains, which were at her face and ate it. "Yummy that's cherry, My favorite."

"Really?" Emma asked. "Mine too." she smiled happy that he was in there but in shock.

He smiled too, while he cleaned her hair. "Do you want some?"

"Umm, no. Thanks, but I prefer it in a cup." she told him.

Will smiled. "Okay. I think we should wash your hair. It's really sticky." he said.

"Umm, okay." she said.

"I'm going to go into the boys locker room and get some shampoo and a towel, please Emma promise me you will still be hear when I get back."

Emma nodded. "Okay, I promise"

He left the girls' bathroom and walked through the hallway. The boy into the boys' locker room and went to his locker. He took out his shampoo and a towel. Then he went back to Emma.

"Can you hold this for a second, please." He handed her the shampoo and towel, while he fetched a chair, which is standing in the room. "Sit down." he told her.

Emma sat down on the chair. Will pushed him to the sink. He pressed her head gently back so that her hair laid in the sink.

He turned on the faucet and felt the temperature of the water with his hand until he thought it was good. "Is it okay that way?" he asked her.

"Yeah that's great." she replied.

Will stroked her hair again and again and made it wet. Some remains of the slushie fell from her head. He took the shampoo out of her hand and dropped a small drop in his hand. He rubbed it in his hands and rubbed it on Emma's hair.

She closed her eyes.

After a few minutes he took some water and washed the shampoo out. When he finished, he turned off the faucet and squeezed the water out of her hair. He wrapped the towel around her hair.

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said and smiled too.

They walked out of the locker room.

"Hey, here's my number. Call me if you need help." he said.

Emma smiled. "Thank you. I will call you. I promise."

He smiled too. "Okay. Umm, see you later."

He wanted to go, but Emma interrupted him. "Will."

He turned around an looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome. It's sure that I help you." he said.

She shook her head. "No, it's not. If you had not been there, nobody would have helped me. I mean, you could lose your popularity now, because you helped me."

"I don't care if I lose my popularity. It's just stupid. And it's mean, that they treat you like shit. You really don't deserve it. Your such a nice girl." he said.

"Thank you Will. You're so nice too and caring." she smiled.

Will smiled too. "Thank you. Can I meet you after school?" he asked.

Emma was a bit confused. "After school?! Today?!" she asked.

"Yes." Will said.

"Umm, okay. Sure." she answered.

He smiled. "Really? Umm, okay. Awesome. We meet at your locker" he said.

Emma nodded. "Okay. I think we should go to our class now. I don't like coming to late and we are already 20 minutes too late."

Will nodded. "Okay. See you later."

"Yep. Bye." she said.

Then, their ways separated, Emma was surprised that the guy, the most popular guy in school, the one she was doe eyed for wanted to meet her and he just helped her.

* * *

School was over a few hours later. Will stood in front of his locker.

Terri came to him and kissed him on his lips. "Do you want to come to Breadstix with me and Mark?" she asked.

"Umm, no I meet Emma now." he said.

"What?! Why are you hanging around with the freak?!" she asked angrily.

"That's none of your business Terri. Okay?" he said. Will put some books in his locker and put his skateboard out of it. He slammed the locker door. Then, he saw Emma and walked to her.

Terri couldn't believe it. She got dumped by her own boyfriend. And more important, because of an other girl. She stormed off.

Will tapped on Emma's shoulder, while she put some books in her locker. She turned around and looked at Will, who had a lopsided grin. "Hey." he said.

Emma smiled. She thought, that the way he grinned was pretty cute. "Hey Will. Where are we going to go?" she asked.

"Umm, I thought we could go to my place, eating and drinking something and watching a movie." he said.

"Sounds perfect." she answered.

"I'm glad you like my idea." he said.

Emma closed her locker and they went out of the school. Will put down his skateboard. "Come on Emma. Sit down on it. I push you until we are at home." he said and pointed to the board.

"Okay. Umm." She sat down.

He went to her back and pushed her carefully.

Emma began to laugh. "Oh my god, Will. It's so much fun."

Will smiled. He was happy, that Emma liked it.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at Will's house.

His mother already waited for him. "Hey honey. How was school?" she asked.

"It was okay." he answered.

"Hello Mrs. Schuester." Emma said.

"Oh Will, you bring a friend." Jennifer said.

"Yeah. That's Emma. We want to hang around a bit, so if you miss us, we're in my room." he said. Will took his bag and his skateboard and went into his room.

Emma followed him. "Wow. It's pretty clean for a boy's room." she told him. She looked around and saw his guitar. "You can play guitar?" she asked. She had never thought that he plays an instrument. He always was someone who is addicted to sports. He is the quarterback of the football team and also an important member of the basketball team.

"Umm, yes. But I'm not that good." he answered. "So. Umm, what do you want to eat and to drink?"

"A water to drink and nothing to eat. I'm not that hungry. But thank you." she answered.

"Okay. I'm right back." he said and left the room. Two minutes later he came back with two glasses of water and a DVD of _Singin' In The Rain. _"Hey. Here's your water." Will gave her the glass and showed her the DVD. "I thought we could watch this."

Emma nodded. "Okay."

"You can sit down on my bed if you want." he said.

She sat down.

Will put the DVD in the player and sat down next to Emma, when the movie started.

A few minutes went away.

"That's good." she said.

"I know. It's my favorite. I love watching it, but Terri hates it, so I hadn't watched it for a while." he said.

"Really? Why?" Emma asked and looked at him.

"I don't know." Will answered. "But, to be serious. Stop talking about Terri."

She shivered.

"Are you cold Em?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "A bit."

Will grabbed his covers and pulled them over her. He moved closer to Emma and held his arms around her, to keep her warm.

The time passed quickly.

At 8pm Will's mother decided to take a look at her son's room. Normally he would eat something at this time, but not today. She opened the door and saw Will and Emma laying asleep in his bed. Both under the covers and really close to each other. Emma's head laid on his shoulder and Will's arms were still around Emma. Jennifer decided not to wake them up, so she walked out of the room.

* * *

They woke up together on the next morning, because of the sound of Emma's phone.

"Emma, where are you?" her mother said. "I tried to call you, but you never answered. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I'm at Will's." Emma explained.

"Okay, but come home now." she said.

"Okay. Bye mom." the girl said and replaced. She turned to Will, who still laid in his bed. "I have to go home now. I need to change in some clean clothes and my mom misses me." she told him.

Will nodded. "Okay." He got up.

They walked to the door.

"Okay. Umm, bye Will." Emma said.

"It was fun. I think we should do this again Em." He hugged her. "Bye."

"Yes. I call you later." she said and walked away.

Will walked back into his room and checked his phone. One new message it said. He read the message.

_Hey hot stuff. C u 5 Breadstix. Happy V-day :* Terri_

* * *

At the same time at Emma's place. She had just arrived.

Her mother greeted her. "Why didn't you call me that you stay the night? I worried about you."

"I didn't plan to sleep at his place. I wanted to go home, but I slept in while watching a film." she explained. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay honey. I'm glad you found someone to hang around. You really needed someone." her mother said.

Emma sat down on the couch and grabbed her phone, typing a text message to Will.

_Hey Will. I want to thank you for yesterday, so why don't you come over at 5pm. -Emma._

She waited a few minutes and got an answer from him.

_I'm sorry Em, but I'm at Breadstix with Terri for a Valentine's date. See you on Monday. :)_

Oh yes, she remembered. Today was Valentine's day. It's another year, she's alone on that special day. She never was in a relationship actually. She was always okay with it, knowing that someday the prince of a fairytale would come to her, riding a horse and she becoming his princess, but time had passed and Emma felt like something was missing. Every time she sees a couple at Valentine's day she tries to imagine herself being the happy girl on the side of the boy, who looked so in love. But she knows, that she'll never really experience that.

* * *

It was almost 5. Will had to be quick, so that he would arrive on time at Breadstix. He arrived 10 minutes later, so he was just in time. He searched for Terri and found her sitting alone at a table. He wanted to walk towards her, but he stopped, when he saw that Mark arrived, hugged and kissed her and sat down next to Terri. He was shocked. His girlfriend betrayed him with his best friend. He got angry and walked to them. Will grabbed his arm ungentle and took the other boy down from the bench. "Get. Away. From. My. Girlfriend." he said and took a little break after every word, tried to intimidate him.

Terri was shoked to see her boyfriend. "Umm, Will. Hey. Wh- what are you doing here?" Terri asked nervous.

"Are you kidding me Terri?! You sent me a message to come over." Will said, still angry.

"Oh my god. That explains why Mark hadn't got my message. I must have chosen the wrong name. Schuester and Stewards are so close." Terri said, smiling that everything makes sense now.

Will gets angrier and angrier. "Really? So you actually wanted to go on a date with Mark?"

Both nodded. "Umm yes." she told him shy, knowing that she's blame.

He got even angrier with a bit of hurt. He couldn't and wouldn't even believe that his friends betrayed him. "Never come back to me. I won't know any of your damn shit anymore. I'm done with you. With both of you." He left the Italian restaurant still angry.

* * *

Emma laid on her bed and watched TV, when suddenly the door bell rang. She got up and turned the TV off. Then she went to the door and opened it. She was surprised, seeing Will standing in front of her. "Umm, Will. Why are you here. I thought you are at Breadstix with Terri." she said confused.

"Well I was, but I found out that the text message I got was actually for Mark, because he was with Terri and they wanted to go to Breadstix for a date." the guy told her.

Emma was shocked. "Oh my god Will. I'm so sorry. Come in."

He walked through the door. "Thank you. So I'm still invited?" he asked, while taking his shoes off.

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

They walked in Emma's room and sat down on her bed.

"I wanted to invite you for dinner, but we already had dinner. Do you want something to eat." she asked him.

He shook his head. "No. You had already dinner and I'm not hungry right now. Maybe later." He smiled at her. "So, what are we doing now?"

"I thought we might watch this." She showed him a DVD of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show. _"I mean we already watched your favorite movie and that is one of my favorites."

"Okay. Sit down Em. I'll put it in the player." he said.

Emma nodded and thanked him.

He sat next to her when the movie started and put an arm around her back, pressing her close to him.

Emma enjoyed to be close to Will. She laid her head on Will's shoulder and he laid his head on top of hers.

* * *

Time passed by and when the movie was over Will wanted to go home.

Emma was almost asleep. "Please stay here." she said in a tired voice.

"You want me to stay?" he asked her, because he wasn't sure if he heard right.

Emma nodded.

"Okay, but I have to get a few thinks from home. I'm right back." Will said. He walked out of the room and pulled his shoes on. Then he left the house.

He ran at home and pulled a pillow and a few clothes in a bag pack. He said bye to his mother and walked out of the house. He ran into the next flowers shop and bought a single red rose. Then he made his way back to Emma's house.

When he arrived he rang the door bell and Emma, who was already in her pajama, opened it. He walked in and they walked together in her room.

Will grabbed his pillow and laid it on Emma's beg, next to hers. "It's okay that I sleep by your side, isn't it?" he asked.

"It's okay Will." Emma said and laid down on her bed.

Will got ready and laid next to her.

Emma already wanted to close her eyes, but Will interrupted her. "Emma, I have an important question."

She looked at him. "Okay. Just ask." she told him.

"It's a bit late, but better late than never." he said. "Emma, do you want to be my Valentine?" he asked and gave her the single rose.

Suddenly she was awake. She took the rose and smelled on it. Emma was surprised that Will asked her to be her Valentine. She nodded, because wasn't able to speak right now. Will took her the words.

Will smiled happily, while leaning to her and kissing her gently.

Emma replied the kiss. She moved closer to his side and cuddled into him.

He pulled his arms around her played with her hair, until they were both asleep.

Emma remembered. Today was Valentine's day. It was another year, she woke up alone on that special day. She knew that when wake up at the next morning, there will be someone by her side, who loves her for what she is. She never was in a relationship before. She was always okay with it, knowing that someday the prince of a fairytale would come to her, riding a horse and she becoming his princess. And the time came. Today she became Will's princess. She was the happy girl on the side of the boy, who looked so in love.

* * *

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. ;)**


End file.
